Mad World
by hpbebekthx
Summary: The world we lvie in is a Mad one, made even more so by those in it who feel lost and alone. Possibly more than one chapter, no main character in perticular, though I facny it from Ginny's point of view.


words=writing

_words=lyrics_

**words=thoughts**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Mad World", it belongs to Gary Jules. Since I don't really mention any names or anything from Harry Potter and it is assumed the protagonist is at Hogwarts without being said, I don't think I need a further disclaimer on it, but for safeties sake, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to it either.

* * *

_Mad World_

_All around me are familiar faces_

Why won't it stop?

Worn out places

It all seems the same.

Worn out faces

I can't see you anymore.

Bright and early for the daily races

Nothing fits.

Going nowhere

What's wrong with me?

Going nowhere

Why won't it stop?

The tears are filling up their glasses

I can't cry anymore.

No expression

Can't anyone see something's wrong?

No expression

Aren't I still here?

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow

Everything's going blurry.

No tomorrow

Why won't it stop?

No tomorrow

Make it stop!

I feel as if everyday I get out of bed I am draped by a large black cloak that surrounds my entire being. It clouds my vision of whom I know, whom I love, who matters to me. Sometimes the only thing which it lets me see is myself, and that I hate. I hate my hair, I hate my hands, I hate my face. I hate my voice and my feelings and I hate that I hate all this the most.

The cloak covers me so completely that sometimes I'm not even sure others can see me through it. Sometimes it's like I'm part of this very castle, and everyone else can just walk by. Sure, the see me, but they don't notice me at all. They dance their way through the halls, faces leering at me as I crouch by the windows. They walk with such purpose for people who are so purposeless. They know that they are going to classes, but do they know why? And what will they do when there are no more classes? When there's no more school, no more life?

Children waiting for the day they feel good

I wish I could fly away.

Happy birthday

I can't remember how old I am.

Happy birthday

The room's so crowded, why do I feel alone?

Made to feel the way that every child should

When did this happen?

Sit and listen

Everything's spinning

Sit and listen

Doesn't anyone care?

Went to school and I was very nervous

What classes am I taking?

No one knew me

Does it matter?

No one knew me

They never knew me.

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?

I feel so aimless.

Look right through me

Why am I so worthless?

Look right through me

Everything is numb.

If one day I was just gone, would they have anything more to say than "what a shame"? Would the cry because they would never seem me again or because their conscious told them to? Sometimes I don't even know if my own father would cry. Would he cry beyond consolation, or would he find consolation in drink? The picture of him sitting in some bar, drowning his grief in some ale is so preposterous that I think when I'm not here any more I shall will him to go into the tedious hobby of bird house making.

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

There isn't even any pain left

The dreams in which I'm dieing are the best I've ever had

I want to die.

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

If there's no pain, why does it hurt so bad?

When people run in circles it's a very very Mad World

The air isn't working right.

Mad World

It's getting harder to breathe.

On some days I feel like I'm standing at a funeral all by myself. It feels like there's lines and lines of empty graves, waiting to be filled, with blank tombstones at the front. It's a depressing thing, to be at a funeral by yourself. Especially when all you have to keep warm is a musty old black cloak. I imagine that each one contains a part of me, a part of me I can no longer see, can no longer feel. There are an awful lot of graves.

Even as I write this, the cloak is getting tighter, and I can see less. All the faces around me look the same. Each one is blurred so there is no defining features, and everything they say to me is blocked by the shield my cloak creates. I don't eat anymore. I've tried, but my stomach isn't hungry. Neither is my mind. I can't process things I hear and see. I can't understand them. Everything is hazy. I think it's time I was free. I think it's time I went away and collected me.

Mad World

Release is near.

Mad World

I should have done this ages ago.

Enlarge Your World

Remember me.

Mad World

Goodbye.


End file.
